


[Podfic] you, maybe not essentially you, somebody else

by katemonkey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Nerdiness, Podfic, Team Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's crazy man," he says. "I mean, I get Stark flying around shooting lasers from his hands, he's got a British house after all, but man... Captain America." Podfic of the story by dorcas_gustine</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you, maybe not essentially you, somebody else

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you, maybe not essentially you, somebody else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87778) by [dorky (dorcas_gustine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky). 



> Thanks to Dorcas_Gustine for allowing podfic of this work.  
> Musical intro and outro: "El Cumbanchero" as performed by Xaiver Cugat and his Orchestra.

**[62mb mp3 file available on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?wpc913e7zzjh10f) **


End file.
